On her way
by RoboticHumanity
Summary: This is how I wanted 3x05 to go and I will also write how it should, you can await just the same thing you know of Game of Thrones: sex, forbidden love, bloodshed, alcohol and dragons. So the question is WHO will sit on the Iron throne in the end?
1. Prologue

"What did you just say? Join the Brotherhood...have you lost your mind?" she shouts in rage.

"Yes, I will join the Brotherhood, they say they need a Blacksmith so I'm joining them." he knows exactly what her reaction will be: saying something like...like you're that strong you bullheaded idiot.

"Robb also needs men, a lot of men. He's the King of the North, remember? Of course he'll also need a blacksmith. So you best come with me tomorrow to Riverrun." he could say something like that like it was nothing...fine so could she. How dare that idiotic bull leave her alone like this, she'd rather him calling her M'lady.

"I'm tired of serving men all the time Arya, alright? First I served Mott at King's Landing and he sold me to the Watch and then I served Lord Tywin, wondering every single day wether I would be tortured, killed or both!" he himself is full of rage now.

"Oh yes, if you never want to serve again, then why exactly did you choose to serve Lord Beric? You're contradicting yourself, stupid. Oh and by the way, how dare you compare the North and my big brother to Tywin Lannister! Seven Hells Gendry! I do not want to see or hear you now." she can't believe it, he has no right to say something like that to the family she's been trying so hard to find after that lowlife Joffrey got my father killed. That coward couldn't even do it himself, like my father always did. She seriously wanted to take that knife and push it into his chest when Tywin compared her to Cersei. The mother of the King.

"They chose him so it's different, they're like a family." As if the North wouldn't be. My father treated everyone he liked like his own brother and friend so how is that not family? Surely Robb would do the same thing since he's the King of the North now and he has certain responsibilities and he is just as honourable as my father.

"I never had a family." the sadness in his voice makes my heart jump a little, confused of these sudden emotions I just turn around and spurt out:"I can be your family." Oh that look in these brown brown eyes makes me want to just..

"You wouldn't be my family, you'd be m'lady!" he looks at her with a hint of pity. I want to say something but at this point I might just start to cry and I do not want to do that in front of Gendry, I'm not weak and I can't show myself that way but I can't just leave it like that. "Well who said I can't be both a lady and your family, which means you would be part of the Northern family as soon as we arrive in Riverrun. Believe me the people there are a lot nicer and better than in King's Landing." Why did I just say that and why can't I leave my eyes off of him, he's just my friend, no he saved my life, I saved his. And he's been protecting me ever since. He was a friend to me while the King wants my head for his collection...please let Sansa still be alive and well, she may be annoying, but she's my sister and I miss her annoying ramblings and she is my sister, and we Starks hold together, if the Hound did anything to her I will hunt him down and kill him myself if the Gods approve or not.

He obviously didn't notice her change of expression so he just remarks:"What are you saying Arya we can't be family. You're a highborn, a lady. And your whole family is highborn, you could never be my family. I'm a lowborn bastard and nothing more. You have to accept the fact that I will join the Brotherhood without Banners." I get very upset, do I mean nothing to him, am I just a little silly child in his eyes, a child who lost her father? He pities me, he bloody pities me! Well, when I think about it, in Harrenhal he never came to vsit me in the kitchen or anywhere else. I always came to the forge to see him work, it is so fascinating, the way he forms a sword with the hammer, his expressions when smething turned out well, the smell of the fire, his abs that I couldn't help but stare at and briefly eating something to distract myself from this perfection, the thoughts of running my hand through his hair, over his chest and then...No I..It can't be...I am not a fool so I can't fool myself any longer. I love Gendry Waters, I have loved him since he told me he knew I was a girl, but of course since nothing good ever stays for me...with me, like my father, Syrio, Jon, Robb, Bran, Mycah...so of course he doen't love me and he never will since he will join the Brotherhood no matter what I say. I notice him staring at me worriedly, then I notice I'm crying in front of him but before I can get away he puts his finger on my cheek and caresses my tears away. Can't he see he's only making it worse? He looks at me like I'm a dead bird he finds on the road. He will never love me so before I can't control myself I run away somewhere and hide on a tree.

* * *

I hear voices under me calling my name. After a while I recognize them as the Brotherhood's. I don't want to see them, those men that want to take the last thing away from me that keeps me sane. After a while they give up, they probably think I ran away, they don't even bother to look around or maybe look up and find me. Great guys, way to show me how you all don't really care about me. You only care about me because I'm Ned Stark's daughter. That's probably also the reason for Gendry, he would have probably left me alone like this a long long time ago, if I hadn't told him that I am Arya, House of Stark. I fell in love with him that day, if he doesn't love me and stays with me only for that reason, why doesn't he just rip my heart out? That would be less painful than this shit feeling right now. "We have to keep Gendry away from the Kingsmen or any kind who is loyal to King Joffrey" Lord Bedric is under me. Why would Joffrey want him dead so much? He's a lowborn bastard smith's apprentice, I don't see why he would be hunted like that. The man he was talking to had the same reaction but she could only see it from his expressions, she couldn't understand the words he was saying. Lord Bedric still isn't finished:"You see, shortly before Ned Stark was killed, he searched for the reason that the last King's Hand had died for. So he searched and searched and found Gendry in a forge. And he told me he just found one of Robert's bastards." What did he just say? Gendry can't be a Baratheon. He looks nothing like Joffrey(luckily of course), Myrcella or Tommen. They all have blond hair and look nothing like Robert.

What if Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen aren't really Robert's children, they all look more like Cersei. You should at least expect one of them to have dark hair like Gendry. So could it be possible that the children are all bastards, and a bastard king is ruling all Westeros? But who is the father of Joffrey? There aren't that many blond men in King's Landing. Wait a minute that dinner when the Lannisters first came to visit Winterfell. Cersei and Jaimie were looking at each other so..so...lovingly. The way I probably look at Gendry. So they...so they...so those children are made from two siblings! Another memory is overcoming me, I was sneaking out to practice with Needle when I saw Cersei and Jaimie walking inside a tower. When I came back, I saw my brother climb upon that same castle. That boy will never listen to mother, we are just so alike in that part, but I have to say, he is especially good at climbing. Maybe he saw something he shouldn't have seen and then...

They are at fault that my brother will never be able to walk or climb ever again, because Cersei and Jaimie pushed him off that tower. He could have died! I am going to kill them, Gendry is wrong, I won't ask Jaquen for such a thing. I will do it myself to defend the Stark's name and get revenge once and for all.

* * *

So how did ya like it? Please please please review, if you do I will take any suggestions or turns or any critics.

I'm begging for reviews here so

SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW HOW IT CONTINUES DONT CONTINUE TO READ AND SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I WILL RELEASE AFTER THE NEXT EPISODE:

Arya will meet Daenerys after she sees her mother and brother die at the Red Wedding. And let's just say they have the same intention. Burn King's Landing to the ground.


	2. Bow and Arrow

Okay first thanks for all the reviews and the people who are following/faving this story, it's good to know someone apprecciates the stories I write. Okay I first thought of writing it tomorrow because mondays are terrible with a sociology teacher who thinks he's a professor with students that actually give/get a shit. So then I come home at 4 o'clock in the evening, completely exhausted. But then I thought about all of the stories I'm following and how nerve-wrecking it can be to wait for that one chapter.

* * *

So I climb down this tree and want to go back and scream around or cry or shout or tell Gendry that he is the actual heir to the throne. But then in between my murderous thoughts my consciousness came out. I have to go to the river first, I have been crying for hours now and I can't go there with my eyes all puffy, that is Sansa but definitely not me.

So I go to the river and wash my face first and try to think of a story because I don't think that **"**I ran away bawling my eyes out because Gendry joining the Brotherhood without Banners made me realize that I love Gendry but he doesn't love me and since that felt like he pushed a sword into my chest I ran away and climbed on a tree. Actually I was right above Lord Beric and I think that guy over there, with the bow, oh and yes I heard what you said about Gendry's father being Robert Baratheon which means that he is the true heir for the throne.

So that made me think why all of Cersei's children are blonde and not as brown-haired as Gendry and Robert. So I concluded that since there weren't that much blonde men, the father of her children, including Joffrey the Liarking, had to be one of her brothers and since she hates Tyrion to the core, it can only be Jaimie. Oh yeah ,I almost forgot but I remembered Bran climbing up a tower with a bedroom at the top which Jaimie and Cersei already entered. So they aren't only sleeping together, they also pushed him off the tower and now, thanks to them, he will never be able to walk again.**"**

will do any good. So I think I'm just going to say that "my last **friend** was leaving me all alone and that made me sad so I needed a little time for myself to calm down because usually I'm not this emotional." Luckily they seemed to believe me. At least that's what I saw in their worried glances, pitying a little lonely girl whose friends and family all seem to leave her. Well, serves them right, if they wouldn't have offered Gendry to join them in the first place I wouldn't even have to have all these angry, bloody, sad thoughts and I would still live happily in sweet unawareness of everything important around me. I would definitely prefer that.

I don't even dare to look into Gendry's eyes because then mine would expose all these lies I've set up to keep him in the unawareness I want for myself. So I put up my pokerface and that man Lord Beric was talking to yesterday takes me and Gendry to a puppet that is probably made of straw and he wants to teach us how to shot an arrow. But I don't really need training:"I've been training that for a few years now. You see, all those ladylike classes like sewing and singing and all the other stuff a lady has to know before she will be married off to a guy she barely knows and her only purpose in life will be to have kids and then raise them and then have more kids. So yeah, I've always hated the idea of not being able to choose my husband myself so I never want to marry at all. Oh yeah to the point, I always used to suck at the classes my oh so beautiful and perfect sister Sansa excels at so I sneaked out to practice with the bow and arrow and the sword my brother Jon gave me, so I can now prove it to you if you don't believe me."

* * *

_Gendry_

Gendry never knew that the life of a highborn lady was this complicated, it's almost like a sex slave just with a lot more money and the slave has to be polite even if the husband is cheating on her because that could mean that the deal between their families would break and she would be at fault for possibly creating an enemy of her family. Arya is like a boy for a reason, since she was always not as good at the female stuff like her sister was, she got jealous and gave it up to find something she herself likes to do and isn't expected to do by her parents. Oh Gods, so many expectations and a marriage with a guy she can't choose and then be stuck with that guy forever no matter how badly he treats her. It's like living in a cage, he sees her in a whole different light now. Always living in fear of dishonouring the Stark name but still desiring to live the way she wants to. Maybe it would be better for her to stay on the road because her life in a cage will continue as soon as she returns to her family, especially in a war like this. Her family surely woudn't spend much time to marry her off with some powerful guy who's probably much older than her. At least I could choose wether to marry or not but she will eventually be forced into it. Now she's definitely an admirable woman...no girl, what the hell am I thinking? Well I guess she's right and I **am **losing my mind.

Then she aims at that puppet with eyes full of fury, I wonder what she's thinking, "Joffrey" the arrow's in the head, "Cersei" the arrow's in the heart, "Jaimie" the arrow's in the...um cock, god I don't want to be on her list for all the gold of the world, "Tywin" cock again, "Hound" head again. I'm confused, why did she include Jaimie? Isn't Ilyn Payne the next one? Jaimie must have done something pretty horrible to replace Ilyn Payne. Then that guy tells her she's doing it wrong and that she should concentrate on her back more and only aim with her eyes. Her expression is so hilarious, that guy sure has guts to mock a girl like that who just demonstrated that she can aim at his cock without hesitation. Then suddenly a few horses come with a woman, and she definitely deserves that title, and a few men and a...cage...arrive here. Arya is annoyed be her:"I don't like her!" Gendry only laughs at that:"That's because you're a girl." "What is **that** supposed to mean?" Oh my gods her expression seriously tempts me to pull some kind of m'lady joke and mock her a little but something in her eyes holds me back.

* * *

_Arya_

I hate the way everyone is looking at her like she's a piece of meat, especially Gendry looks like he's going to start drooling soon. Can't someone just kill me right now? Oh right, that won't work because all the men of the Brotherhood are staring at her and she seems to love the attention. I hate her so much. "Valar Morghulis." What? She knows that, too? Who is she exactly? "Valar Dohaeris." That's as far as I can understand. And why does she wear so much red? It can't be that it's only her favourite colour because that would be ridiculous. Maybe she's a priestess of the Red God Jaqen kept talking about or she's a witch, or both.

Then it all happens quickly, Lord Beric takes gold and the men take Gendry and put him in that cage. I can't believe I trusted them and that I considered letting Gendry join them even for a split second, those bastards sold Gendry. I have to act quick and I'm lucky I still have my bow and arrow in my hand. I don't hesitate and just aim it at Lord Beric's head:"Return the money, take Gendry out of that cage and I won't shoot this arrow through your brain." "Oh no you wouldn't, you're not a killer and I don't even get why you would do this for him, he's just a bastard." I'm only letting that bastard comment go because he still plays dumb, he probably told her who his father is so now he's gong to be taken to the Lannister's, straight into the mouth of the beast. "Let me guess, you're going to take him to Kings Landing to the Lannisters, get him killed and then get a huge sum of money for it and believe me, I could kill you easily right now if I wouldn't need you to get Gendry back but if you don't I'll just add you to my list and do what I plan to do with the other people on that list, and then i will run away and tell your location to the Lannisters even if they will find out who I am and kill me. Because right now, you disgust me and I utterly detest you."

Then with bow and arrow still aiming at Lord Beric, that witch comes to me and looks into my eyes. She seems quite disturbed. Maybe she's looking into my future, Jaqen once told me that some people could do that. Well, I **am **going to kill a few people because if the people on my list find out I'm still alive they will kill me, so I will have to be quick and kill them before they can kill me. That's the only way I can survive and not get insane with these thoughts of revenge. She breaks me out of my deep thoughts:"I see a darkness in you and in that darkness eyes are staring back at me. Brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes you'll shut forever, we will meet again."

* * *

Yeah, I know that I ended this in quite the cliffhanger but hey the more epic the next episode will be the more epic the next chapter will be. But I mean seriously selling people to help others is a completely fucked/messed up version of Robin Hood.


	3. It is now blooming

So yeah once again, thank you for all of those reviewing and following me. I really liked this episode even though that witch took Gendry. But he finally has a reason to stop his "I'm just a bastard while you're a highborn lady" attitude. They have got to meet again because Maisie Williams is doing a great job playing Arya. And well, Joe Dempsie, his amazing acting when he was in Skins is still there and now I would surely vote for him as Westeros's sexiest men only for that topless scene where Arya is doing what all girls were doing, staring at his abs. I love Arya as she is now. She's really close to just kill anyone in her way and be even more badass than she is now. And don't you all love that scene of Joffrey being completely intimidated by Tywin? Not to mention Daenerys' usual awesome scenes. I will warn you beforehand that this will not be a light fluffy story with a much too early happy ending.

* * *

"I know you don't like this Arya but our one true God, the Red God needs him and we obey our god!" The Brotherhood is beginning to panic because Arya is still holding her arrow at Lord Beric's head and they can't kill her because surely someday someone will find out and tell her brother and then he will make them all pay. "He is not my true god and I am going to have to kill you all, take the money and buy Gendry back and if she won't return him for money, she will have to die, too. It wouldn't be the first time I had blood on my hands!" she shouted the last words because she too was desperate and scared to get Gendry back as she loves him and she needs him to keep her from going mad and killing everyone in her way. Now that she has a hope for a future with Gendry she sure as hell is NOT going to give up that. With him she won't be alone on her journey to get her hitlist done because he will surely want to have a talk with Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin and Jaimie. I'm going to introduce him to my family and he will get to know Robb and Rickon and Bran and I hope Sansa managed to escape Kings Landing because I don't think she still believes that being Joffrey's queen is her dream come true. Even my mother will accept him since he's not only a bastard, he is King Robert's bastard and he saved me lots and lots of times.

"If the Red God is not your true god then which god do you believe in?" Lord Beric still doesn't believe she is going to kill him because even though she has seen and heard a lot more than he knows she is that little girl in his eyes whose sword he knocks out of her hand after a few seconds. And a little girl can not kill people because he's heard her saying that it was actually someone else who killed those people. And he knew from his first kill that threatening someone was easy but actually take a life for the first time is the hardest thing in the world. She surprises the men around her with her answer:"There is only one god I truly believe in and his name is Death and to this god I swear that I will offer him everyone that stands on my hitlist. And right now everyone who tries to stop me from releasing Gendry will be my sacrifice and I don't think you shouls underestimate me because I don't pray to him every night for no reason. I pray to him because I wish to kill the Lannisters and anyone who ever did wrong to my family. Especially because Gendry clearly has some business in Kings Landing that he will want to complete."

* * *

Then Melisandre sees everything clearly that boy will live his destiny if he goes with her and the fact that the Red God truly has taken a liking to this particular girl is an obvious sign that he has to go with her. These ignorant fools don't realise it because they are too focused on her gender and her age so they believe she is just a little girl wanting to save the boy she obviously loves though she surely tries to hide it and who wants to return to her family. Under this cover that they build around her they can't see that she is very special, so extraordinary that she caught the God's attention and that rage inside her will turn all Westeros around but she surely won't do that alone because now her hitlist isn't only her revenge but her survival because those people want to kill her. She is a very impressive girl and she will see a lot more horror and bloodshed than she has already witnessed. I can also see that King Robert's bastard seems to adore her though he still thinks he's a lowborn bastard who doesn't deserve her. "Alright then Gendry, I release you. But there is one thing you should know: You are more capable and fitting than you think. You should follow her and ask her why exactly you should go back to Kings Landing because she knows who your actual father is and the reason why this war started. And all of you men of the Brotherhood without Banners, I think you should not underestimate this girl because she will get to know someone powerful and they will then turn Westeros into Chaos. Your brother Robb and your mother are at the Twins right now so you should go straight North." That girl should better not hurry because if she really is a little early she will see the Red Sky upon and around her.

* * *

"What? Only mom and Robb? But what about Sansa and Rickon and Bran? They shoud be there too, right?" Melisandre says nothing but just shakes her head slightly. Why aren't they there? Are they dead? Did the Lannisters kill them? If they did she only has three more reasons to kill the Lannisters. But still, she can't believe that woman. She could just push her in that cage with Gendry and then sell them both to the Lannisters for a good price. But what other choice does she have? She can't bear to watch another loved one leave so she swallows down her pride and takes Gendry with her who looks at her with mixed emotions now knowing she knows whose bastard he is: surprised, shocked, worried, and a look she doesn't know why it seems so familiar.

So they walk through the forest when he finally asks:"Arya who is my father?" She doesn't know how he will react but he deserves the truth:"Gendry, yesterday after you told me you would join the Brotherhood I climbed up on a tree where I wanted to be alone and think about..things." She knows exactly that she's blushing hard but she has to tell him or he will never know. "There I heard Lord Beric telling another man that you weren't just any other bastard. You are a highborn bastard. Your father is King Robert Baratheon, Gendry. But that is not all. The king Joffrey is also a bastard. Cersei Lannister may be his mother but she conceived all of her children with her brother Jaimie Lannister. So since Joffrey does not have a rightful claim to the throne right now YOU are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne." He doesn't answer and just nods as they go along the way. After a few miles he stops her and tells her:"Here I made this for you, at first it was a goodbye gift but now I guess it's a Thank you for saving my life and telling me hat I am no lowborn." He then pulls out a little bracelet out of steel with a little wolf on it. Arya can already feel her eyes watering at the sight of this Direwolf. "Oh my...Nymeria." He helps her put the bracelet on but then their hands brush and they look into each others' eyes. "Thank you Gendry, it is wonderful. This will now remind me that I am not alone. It is so beautiful." She says all that without breaking their eye contact. She just can't help herself getting lost in those eyes as blue as ice. Such beautiful eyes. Stop it Arya, he probably sees you as his younger sister so don't stare at him like this. But still, he is so pretty, even for a man. Before she can control herself she just stands on her toes and puts her lips over his.


	4. Gendry's View

First I want to apologise for the last chapter and thanks to the review from VampireMadonna, btw you all can honestly review about this story because I can take criticism because it only helps me improve, I can see my story clearly because well it IS kind of superficial. But you know school and then sports and then studying tires me out and I'm glad I have holidays right now because I'm finally relaxed, don't have a writer's block anymore and can do what I want. By the way the last episode was great, wasn't it? I just love Tyrion and the way he handles the marriage with Sansa and she should sometimes thank him for all the things he's done for her, don't you think?

* * *

_Gendry_

Everything that's happened is repeating in my head, making me feel like exploding.

Me telling Arya that I was joining the Brotherhood, her reaction to that made me want to hug her, kiss her and tell her that everything's okay. She just looked so small and weak, like the whole world was resting on her shoulders. But I knew I couldn't come with her. I was a lowborn bastard she was a highborn lady, or so I thought. But when she told with that angelic voice of hers that she was my family, it got me thinking. I protected her, she protected me. Isn't that what families do, protect each other? By the way she told me of her brothers, her family definitely did. I was sincerely considering to join her and forget all about the Brotherhood, which would have saved a lot of time actually. But then again, I don't think that they would let me live with them, maybe give me some money but I am after all just a bastard. So she could never be my family. Maybe her brothers would accept me but of the way how she rarely talked about her mother or sister, they were clearly different. So I told her that and I almost wanted to grab her arm and kiss her, assuring her that we would be seeing each other again. But I should stop having these feelings for her. SHE IS A LADY! I AM A LOWBORN BASTARD! We will never be family. We shouldn't even be friends or aquaintances. I don't know when I started to feel like that about her. but I know it definitely has to stop right now since she is already gone. Why in seven hells did this little girl have to appear in my life, making me want her, someone I can never have? Oh yes, the world is unfair, we all know that. While a hughborn like her had to sleep in the mud all those nights in Harrenhall while complaining about hunger, the king who has caused this waris sleeping in a featherbed and can do everything he wants no matter all the things he did. I know exactly why she repeats that list everytime before her sleep. She talks in her sleep but only so I can hear because I always laid closest to her. Those voices haunt her, voices of the people who betrayed and killed her father, who seperated her from her family. She misses them, especially her broter Jon. He's apparently at the Wall right now and deep down she knows it is possible that he is dead, too. "Hey Gendry, do you know where Arya is? We saw running out of here. Do you know where she might have gone? We can't find her." I am so stupid, I know I made her cry, I could clearly hear it:"No, I don't know, we should look in the forest, she's probably hiding somewhere in the forest." So we search and search for hours until the others give up. I should probably also get to sleep. In the end end I'm not sure if joining the Brotherhood without Banners is worth leaving Arya all alone.

I can't believe this. Not long ago, they offered me to join them. Was that only because they wanted to sell me? Making me a slave so they get money to help more people? How could I have been such a stupid idiot? Arya is right, calling me stupid, because that's what I am. She offered me to join her family, get to know her family and I declined, for what...for **what?** Even though she must be feeling like it's worthless right now, she still fights to get me free but the men holding me push her aside easily. If she only had Needle. She could cut them up quickly. Even though I denied her offer of joining her which was the biggest mistake I have ever madecshe s still willing to help me, I can't believe it. That girl is much too loyal. But I guess that runs in her family. What I see next doesn't surprise me at all because, well I've seen her threatening to kill Hotpie when we first met so it doesn't exactly shock me that she's aiming an arrow at Lord Beric's head, threatening to kill him if he won't return me to her. Wow, I thought she would have given up on me since she only does such things for her family and since I was as stupid as to refuse to be part of that I assumed that she wouldn't risk her life for me like that. This girl is...incomparable, beautiful, gentle...I woukd have to invent a word for her since these definitely do not show the worth of what she's doing for me right now. I can't eblieve it worked. That red lady freed me and I go back to Arya, continuing our journey. I love this girl, I don't care anymore wether she's a highborn or not. I love her, I might not tell her just yet since she probably doesn't feel the same way. But at least I am going to stay with her and protect her from whatever may come. As long as I can do that and get to know her family, I can live happily at her side and maybe, finally experience the feeling of a family.

What...Robert Baratheon is my father? So why did he never show up, leaving my mother to die alone? I always knew that she waited for him. She always cried in her sleep. He just left us, left me. I was on my own for all those years. And he didn't bother to I don't know, sen a letter with some money to help her raise me. He had enough money to rule Westeros so he also had enough money to help my mother raise me, right? But then again, who knows how many bastards he made? How many people had to life just like me thanks to him? Thanks to his unresponsibility and his constant drunkenness my mother was miserable and I had to know what it meant to be on your own. Luckily I got that apprenticeship or I couldn't even be a blacksmith. Why couldn't I just have a normal father like so many other kids? Do the Gods hate me or do theylike me in a twisted way, thinking I would like being the son of a king that I have never even seen or talked to. Surely he never cared about me since we have never met...but then I feel her lips on mine and all thoughts are gone. One hand is in her hair the other on her hip, holding tight. Her lips are so soft, I can't control myself so I open my mouth and she does the same. When our tongues touch, she gasps and I take her thighs and encircle them around my hips, She starts to grind her soft center into my hardness which causes me to growl and then I hear a sound and quickly let Arya, who is blushing in bright red colour, back on the ground, preparing for what's to come.

* * *

So now I have a what if question for you. So just review and tell me what you want to happen. Do you want Arya seeing everyone she loves die right in front of her or do you want Gendry to "only" be kidnapped, while she still has to see her family dead, leaving Arya to go on her revenge trip alone? So then review please and tell me what you want.


	5. Red Wedding

**Sorry for the delay but I thought that before I write about the Red Wedding I might as well get to see it on TV. But seriously those actors are awesome, I cannot wait for the next episode, I mean in the Preview of the finale you can already see Stark sigils burning and Tyrion, being the witty badass that he is, already contemplating if it was wise of Tywin to do that since the North knows how to repay to debts. But, I mean seriously, can't they just leave a little bit of hope for a better future for Arya? I wonder if Gendry if Gendry will know of the Red Wedding and how he will react to it in the next episode. Because seriously, while Gendry's at Dragonstone fucking Melisandre, Arya loses more family and sees Stark soldiers that remind her of home and Robb's direwolf being killed. But in this story Arya will definitely get her own personal revenge. Because Winter is coming and since Arya has now experienced the longest winter of all while the Lannisters still enjoy summer she will drag them down with her and avenge her family. Well, in this story of course.**

* * *

We look closer and two men are coming into the forest, probably to piss. Those men come closer and closer. They seem to have a lot of coin but they have the Frey sigil on their breastplates. The house of the family that my uncle will marry into. I am finally going to see my mother and brother again. It has been far too long. But something of those men seems suspicous:"Seriously why in seven hells did you have to get that sword? It's so thin and small. We could have gotten a lot more coin but no, you want that sword. Oh well, you know what, I'll just forget you stupidity for today." Thin and small...that sword he's carrying, that's Needle! But how does he have that ? Lord Tywin is supposed to have that. "Oh come on, it's for my little boy. Besides we have enough gold and silver, and if not our alliance with the Tywin Lannister is very favorable. They have so much gold they could coat Casterly Rock with it and still be rich. But I am already awaiting the Wedding. Robb Stark will get what he deserves for breaking his vow. This Wedding will be a Red Wedding and the Stark's will get what they deserve." What is going on here? What do they mean a Red Wedding? I need to stop this! They're possibly the only family I have!

I only realize that I'm moving towards them when Gendry pulls me back, trying to warn me. But then I have a plan. There are big rocks all around here. A hard hit on their heads and they're unconscious, at the very least. He gives me this look again with those blue eyes that turn my legs into jelly. No, I cannot. I need my sword back, I need to save my family. And we are already so close we can see Walder Frey's castle. We will have to discuss our relationship later, right now, I need to tell im of my plan:"Gendry, I have an idea how I can get my sword back." He's a blacksmith, he will have enough skill and memory to remember the sword he saw me with when we first met. "We can use these stones here as weapons, we just have to bash them i their heads, so you kill one of them. I will distract them. I know you may not agree but they have horses, he has my sword and they have silver, this is my best chance to prevent my remaining family from dying. So this is the plan, I as a girl will lure them here and while they get...distracted you kill him with that rock over there, that sharp one that should do the job." Gendry's expression darkens when he sees what I mean by "distracting" but before he can can convince me otherwise I already pull off my shirt, revealing my growing parts and curves in certain areas. I need to do this, I need to save my family and if Gendry isn't going to help me, noone will. He wordlesslyunderstands and hides deeper in the shadows of the forest. He has skills, to be able to hide this well with a big body as his...impressive. He may be the man for me. But now I need to lure those men into the trap. I walk loudly and act like I'm shaking uncontrollably because of the cold. They immediately turn around, their expressions changing from rage to lust. I despise those men but I have to act the frightened little girl. "Oy little girl, what are you doing here alone in the woods, with this attire? Don't worry we will keep you warm." He speaks these words like they're poison. Much too sweet poison. They come closer, closer and push me on the cold ground. I try to free myself but one of the men holds my hands and arms tight. I can't escape. They're already laughing at me, those bastards, the other man already lowers his gowns, making him ready. My shouts won't reach them, won't reach anyone. Where are you Gendry? Please help me already, oh no they're pulling off my gowns, all my gowns. And then that disgusting man goes down on me and I feel like I'm torn inside. It hurts so much, it hurts, hurts..."GENDRY!" I scream as loud as I can, hoping for this terror to stop.

It does, I now feel a heavy weight pressing me to the ground but my hands and arms are free. Gendry then helps me up, and only then I notice. I'm standing in front of Gendry, naked. I blush immediately and try to put on some clothes as quickly as I can, while Gendry turns around. He's so sweet, he knows exactly what I want without even talking about it. He is amazing. I love him, we will get through this together. I am now fully dressed:"You can turn around now, but seriously Gendry I have seen you naked a few times on our way to the Wall, I guess we're even then." I wanted to sound confident but it came out like a squeak which mekes this whole mood even more embarrassing and awkward. He finally looks at me again, very worried. "Don't worry Gendry, I'm okay. In order to save my family, it was worth it. By the way Gendry, after this Wedding there is something I want to talk to you about, something important I want to tell you." Gendry doesn't seem to understand what I mean:"Anything you want to say, say right now. That is always best before a battle." How can he be so dense? Do I have to tell him? "Well, I want to know where we are, what we are exactly." He blushes. I actually made the Bull blush. I try to hold it back but as he gets beet red it's just too hard to hold it in and I start to laugh uncontrollably. In this situation he can still make me laugh, I haven't laughed like this since my father died. Gendry truly is one of a kind. Who wouldn't love him? He's so brave, stubborn, loyal, beautiful...After I sink into his eyes and forget the world around me he speaks up:"You know that I will accompany you, right? I will be there for you when you need me. Look, I know that right now you're trying to suppress your emotions because you don't want to get crushed again but I will not leave you, ever. I won't let you be alone." This man couldn't get any more perfect but do I really deserve him, him who knows me inside out? He kisses me tenderly, silencing my doubts. He kisses me again and again, very gently. I try to express my love to him this way. After we are out of breath I see that the sun is setting. I quickly grab my sword off the dead man's body, making him come with me. But then we see a man with a cart with food and big vessels on it. That way we could get in the castle without raising suspicion. So we go to the man give him a little of the stolen silver, tie the horses from the dead men to it and go to the castle.

We arrive at the castle grounds. I instantly feel like I'm home with all the Stark soldiers with their Northern accents I missed so much, these men are all at danger when Walder Frey's men attack. I have to stop it. Suddenly a men stops us and tells us to return since the feast is over. This is not a good sign. While Gendry buys me time I sneak off the cart and to the gate of the castle. Wait a minute, this song seems strangely familiar and sends chills down my spine. "The Rains of Castamere" The second I speak out my thoughts I already regret it, I get noticed by a few suspicous men. Out of nowhere Gendry, comes to my help with a warhammer in his hand. I unsheathe my sword, they shall know that I do not fear them. A few men start building a crowd around us, good. "You serve Lord Frey, right? Why is he playing the Rains of Castamere, it is a very unusual choice for a wedding isn't it? A song written for Tywin Lannister when he eradicated an entire house isn't really fitting for a joyful event." Finally the men sober up and begin to get aware of what is truly going on here. I dissappear into the crowd and run to the gate, I manage to go inside just before one of Lord Freys men closes it, put my hand over his mouth and push my sword into his chest. I take his sword with me, it is sharper, bigger, I might need it.

I go forward and what I see brings tears to my eyes. My brother Jon lying dead over a woman whose stomach is cut open horribly. I came too late. Do the Gods resent me for praying to the God od Death or why do such things only happen to my family? Because there are men like Joffrey, Jaimie, Littlefinger and Walder Frey. Sadness and grief get replaced by hatred, anger and rage. I know I have to kill Lord Frey and his entire house just as he planned with mine but I can't take on all these guards, I need help. I go back into the hall but then I hear a woman screaming. One of Frey's men cuts my mother's throat and she falls to the ground. "Don't worry mother, I am going to avenge you, ALL of you!" I open the gates and see Gendry standing there, he nods at me ,knowing that I have to do this. "Pay attention that no Frey men kills me ,alright Gendry? I need to speak to my men now." I now go to a table full of Stark men and I stand upon it. "Men of Robb Stark, you have been betrayed. Lord Walder Frey entered an alliance with Tywin Lannister. Your leader Robb Stark, and Lady Catelyn are now dead, murdered by his men. If you don't believe me, see for yourselves, go through the gate and look at their corpses. Make sure he understands that you pay him for what he did to you!" The men start a riot, killing everyone of Frey's men on the castle ground. All this blood...all this Frey blood...I like what I see. When they're done they start screaming at me, asking who I am. "I am Arya, Arya Stark. I can prove it to you. You over there, Ser Derec, you once snook into Sansa's chamber without permission. I caught you and you said that you owe me. You owe me to believe me and convince the other men that I am telling the truth!" Then silence grew and one after the other, with Ser Derec as the first, they bowed in respect before me. "You are my men now. I may not be my brother or my mother or my father for that matter. But if you follow my and Gendry's lead we will take back all that was stolen from us, we will take back Winterfell and make the Lannisters pay for all they did. But first, as a personal revenge that will make them realize not to fool with Northerners, let's make the Rains of Castamere come true once again. Let's eradicate House Frey and Bolton, cut their throats, bash in their heads but leave Walder Frey to me! Make that bastard on the Iron Throne realize that the coldest harshest winters of all is coming!" Then Gendry steps up to me and bows to me"I am Gendry Waters, Robert Baratheon's bastard. I am the true heir to the Iron Throne while Joffrey "Baratheon" doesn't have an ounce of Baratheon blood flowing inside him! He and his siblings Tommen and Myrcella are all bastards of Jaimie Lannister, the Kingslayer!" Gendry is a good leader, I hope I can be this good. I have to tell them why I want to kill this man since they are my men now, my family. "Jaimie Lannister pushed my little brother Bran, as an attempt to kill him, off the tower, making him unable to ever walk. He did this despicable thing because he saw them lovemaking and discovered their secret. Let's make them all pay, for dishonouring the Stark name, for killing my family and for underestimating the people of Winterfell!" Then suddenly Ser Derec vows for me, making me the Queen of the North.


	6. The Revenge begins

**I'm really sorry for the huge delay but I was sick and when after a few days I was healthy again I had to write this paper for social studies which I had to finish one week after that but with no idea what to write about it took the whole week for me to finish, again I am so sorry you had to wait so long. So I loved the finale, it was seriously sad in the beginning but when Arya kills that Frey man he should have seen it coming...Oh well she was going to kill someone someday and that wasn't her first kill. Besides her theres still Tyrion with his smart epicness, seriously I wonder why only Tyrion and Tywin stand up to Joffrey. In fact Joffrey is a lot like the Mad King, just without dragons and younger but just as mad and sadistic. He is in fact the ONLY one in this show that is evil to the core 100%. I mean even Cersei and Tywin have a reason for being evil. And I think the Mad King would have also said something like I am the king. I am already looking forward to the purple wedding!**

* * *

_Arya_

"Now men listen close, I am going in there right now, pretending to be, a Lannister servant they sent here and you are going to go very close to the gate so you can hear me. When I say Lord Tywin Lannister would like to have their heads delivered to him I want you to seize Lord Bolton and Lord Tywin and kill the rest. We are going to eradicate the Frey and the Bolton without any mercy for children or women!" Well then, let's go in there, pretending I don't want to kill them in their own torture chambers. I need to have no expression on my face, nothing. I go in there and already I'm being...welcomed by one of Frey's sons. "Oh hello little girl, what are you doing here?" The way he's looking at me disgusts me ,this lustful pathetic expression. "I serve Lord Tywin Lannister. I am here to confirm Robb Stark and Catelyn Stark are dead." He leads me to their dead bodies with that proud look all over his face, they don't have any idea what's about to fall upon them. I myself will punish them for breaking the law of hospitality, you don't kill anyone you invite into your own house, it is common knowledge under Northerners. Now is the moment, they are all standing around me and Lord Frey is sitting on his chair like it was the Iron Throne. It will be easier to kill them when they're asseembled like this. "So little girl, aren't you cold? One of us could..._warm_ you if you like." Oh how I wish I could rip out your throat right now. "I have a great idea how about we take the wolf's head and place it upon Robb Stark's body, do you think that would please Lord Tywin?" They cannot be serious, I need to calm myself, no expression, if they see that I'm angry they will get suspicious. "You can do whatever you want with his body but..." I try to raise my voice so my men can hear me "...Lord Tywin Lannister would like to have Lady Catelyn's and Rob Stark's heads delivered to him!"

Then the men come into the castle, one part of them kill the men around me, the other part kill the men above me. I have waited for this moment since my father died. I will extract my vengeance upon all who did my family wrong until the Stark honor is fully restored. Still I do not like the fact of having to kill his daughters since they are innocent, only their father did wrong but these men need someone to lead who is brave and able to fight enemies and I know to fight all our enemies I need to be ruthless. Since my father, brother and mother always acted out of either love or honour, the Lannisters clearly underestimated us. In order to make they pay, I need to act out of ruthless merciless vengeance and revenge best served cold. And we from the North know nothing better than the cold. Now it is my turn to show them that I may not be experienced in the arts of war but from Harrenhall, being Lord Tywin's cupbearer, able to listen to all his battle strategies with his somrades showed me much. It showed me that Tywin is the brain of the Lannisters and that he should sit on the throne. The Lannisters and their bannermen are not familiar with surprises, they always plan ahead and proudly believe all their plans will succeed. When something unexpected happens they lose their calm and are therefore easy to attack. I am going to lead them to the revenge we all crave for but first we need to eradicate all the traitors, all the one who helped with my brother's, mother's and father's death.

The only thing I need to do now is wait until the Frey sons and daughters are killed. "M'lady what should we do with these traitors?" Finally, a smile spreads in my face: "Seize them, lay them on the table , I'm going to deal with them." The expressions on Lord Frey's and Lord Bolton's faces amuse me: shock, fear, not understanding the situation they're in. "You are men, why are you letting yourself be ordered around by a little girl, you pathetic lot?" "Well this little girl here managed to infiltrate your castle, deceive you and kill your sons, daughters and you bannermen, but also eradicate your house, Lord Frey! Though you are not worthy of honour since you just broke the law of hospitality for gold from the Lannisters, but do you have any last words, this counts for the both of you." They refuse to show any respect and honour and just spit insults, I am just going to do my duty, like my father did. Never hide behind executioners, it will make you forget the meaning of death and make you a coward. The men hold them tight their heads are good positioned, maybe I could cut both of their heads in one go. I draw the sword I just stole and deliver the death sentence. "In the name of Robb Stark, the king in the North, Eddard Stark, the Hand of the King and Catelyn Stark, wife of Eddard Stark, I Arya of House Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Queen of the North, hereby sentence you to death."

It took a few turns to cut through their flesh and their blood spreads across the room on many people but now I have finally started on my path of revenge. "M'lady, what do you plan to do now?" I can hear Gendry chuckle behind me. "She doesn't like to be called that." No wonder he knows that, he's always teasing me with such remarks. I can't help but laugh a little at the memories, I made him believe I was angry but in fact I was happy he didn't truly treat me like I was a Lady. "I am not a Lady, I have never been a Lady and I probably will never be a Lady. That part is for my sister, not me, I am a direwolf, soft fur but sharp teeth. Call me Arya or Lady Arya if you must. Now that that is done, let me tell you of my plans. Lord Frey's men planned to cut off Grey Wind's head and place it upon Robb Stark's body. We are going to send one of their ravens to the Lannisters wit a short letter of mine. So while I write this said letter, could you please prepare the funeral for them that my father never had?"

While the men go off with my mother and brother I am searching for paper and ink and find it on Lord Frey's table.  
_Dear Lord Tywin Lannister,  
the Rains of Castamere have again succesfully happened. The young wolf and his mother are now dead. Not many of my men have been lost and my plan succesfully worked from the beginning to the end. However you shall not underestimate the Direwolves. Their fur may be soft and pretty but their claws and fangs are sharp as swords.  
The lions should not underestimate the North, since they used low tricks of cowardice. Right now the Twins are empty, just as empty as the House of Castamere. The bastard king who wrongly put the crown upon his lion head should be more aware. Since the Lannisters have not paid their debts to me, I will have them paid myself.  
WINTER IS COMING.  
Yours sincerely,  
Sister of Direwolves  
Lady of Winterfell  
Queen in the North  
Arya Stark_


End file.
